Nouvelle vie
by LaRoseDesOmbres
Summary: TOUS HUMAINS. Rose Hathaway est une jeune Lycéenne qui a pour passion la musique. Elle se présente à un concours qui va changer sa vie pour toujours. Venez suivre notre nouvelle star dans de grandes aventures... ROMITRI à venir. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je me contente de les changer d'univers! Venez déposer votre avis.
1. Chapter 1

Me voila enfermée dans les toilettes avec une affreuse nausée. Derrière j'entends Camille Conta faire sa prestation, cela ne fait qu'empirer mon stress. Elle est vraiment très douée. C'est son truc pas le mien. La seule chose que je souhaite est de m'éloigner de tout cela !

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai écouté Adrian ? Qui est-il ? Et bien c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, on se connaît depuis le CP. Le premier jour de notre rencontre, je ne l'ai pas vraiment apprécié, il paraissait si prétentieux, mais j'ai vite changé d'opinion, il m'a fait beaucoup rire et depuis ce jour il a toujours était là pour me soutenir.

Je suis tiré de mes souvenirs par quelques coups donnés à la porte.

Adrian : Rose ?!

Rose : Ouai…

Adrian : T'es vivante ?

Je relève le visage de mes mains.

Rose : Ouai, pas de problèmes, tout va bien !

J'entends du bruit qui vient de derrière la porte, un homme s'adresse à Adrian et lui dit que mon tour est dans 2 minutes. Je panique davantage mais ouvre la porte à Adrian. A coté de lui se tiens Lissa, ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, notre rencontre est également assez original, c'est un mélange de nom à épeler, de livre lancer sur la tête d'un professeur et de moi l'insultant mais je n'ai de temps à perdre en m'épanchant sur mes souvenirs à nouveau.

Je m'approche du lavabo, me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage dans l'espoir de m'apaiser un peu.

Rose : Je ne peux pas gagner…, et demain, je vais passer pour une nulle auprès de tout le lycée,… pire de toute la ville, …. Je crois que je vais vomir.

Adrian : Rose… Calmes toi, et puis ne t'inquiètes de ce que les gens pensent, de toute façon la plupart te prennent déjà pour une nulle, donc tu ne risques pas grand-chose !  
Il me regarde avec son air suffisant que je déteste, Adrian à un humour particulier…

Rose : Merci Adrian, lui dis-je. Ca me remonte le moral!

Lissa : Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot et on s'en va Rose !  
Mon amie est comme ça, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi…

Adrian : Non, elle ne peut pas c'est la chance de sa vie !

Camille finie sa chanson, c'est mon tour…

Rose : Je dois jouer ce soir !

J'essai d'avoir l'air sûre de moi, ce n'est pas gagné. D'habitude je suis plutôt douée, mais là ce soir, sur cette scène, je vais montrer une partie de moi que peu de gens connaissent.

Je regarde Adrian et Lissa.

Rose : Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

J'arrive à l'entrée des coulisses, j'attends que le présentateur m'annonce pour enter sur scène.

Animateur : Et maintenant, voici la dernière candidate de notre concours, Applaudissez bien fort, Rose HATHAWAY !

Je monte vers la scène et entend ma voix raconter mon parcours.

Voix Off : A 6 ans, j'ai écrie ma 1ère chanson. A 10 ans, j'ai eu ma première guitare acoustique et je ne l'ai plus lâchée depuis… Quelques fois, si vous écoutez attentivement, vous pouvez presque l'entendre, cet instant où votre vie change pour toujours.

Je m'avance et m'assoies sur le tabouret, je commence à gratter les cordes de ma guitare et tout s'efface, il n'y a plus que moi, ma guitare et la chanson que j'ai composée.

Trop vite à mon goût, la chanson se termine et la fin du concours avec. Le stress revient à grand pas ! Je suis comme déconnectée et ne suis plus rien jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats.

Animateur : Notre toute première nouvelle star est : Rose Hathaway.

Le temps s'arrête, je suis sous le choc, je regarde le public debout qui m'applaudit, mes amis qui me regardent fièrement, j'ai gagnée… C'est incroyable !

Après le concours, on m'a emmené directement à la maison de disque. Je me suis assise sur un canapé en compagnie d'Adrian attendant qu'on me dise la suite.

Adrian : J'ai toujours su que ça arriverait…

Rose : Quoi ?

Adrian : Ca ! Que tu deviendrais une super star, tu sais j'ai des dons de clairvoyances, pour ça !

Rose : Euh… Non ! … Je sais que parfois tu as de l'instinct mais faut pas exagérer !... Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que c'est juste une grosse blague, que je vais me réveiller d'un instant à l'autre !

Adrian : Tout ça et bien réelle ma Rosie … S'il te plaît, Promets moi une chose, ne les laisse pas te changer !

Rose : Je ne changerai pas pour eux, je ne changerai pour personne !

Je me retourne et entends deux femmes discuter.

Kirova : Je te le dis Alberta, elle est trop jeune, trop différente, pas assez dans le coup… Je ne veux pas la produire !

Alberta : tu ne peux pas, tu as signé un contrat et c'est elle que le public à choisi ! Elle est vraiment douée, elle a un potentiel énorme… Rose est notre nouvelle star ! dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Rose : Hey !

Alberta : Rose, t es venue seule ? Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

Rose : Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les prévenir, tout s'est enchaîné si vite !

Alberta : Je comprends et qui est ce ?  
Elle fixe Adrian.

Adrian : Je suis son manager, Adrian IVASHKOV

Alberta : AH AH AH, tu me plais bien gamin, t'es drôle !

Kirova : Rose, vous savez au concours, il y'avait beaucoup d'artistes comme Camille qui était mieux positionné que vous pour devenir une pop star

Rose : Tant mieux ! Je ne suis pas une pop star, Je suis une auteure interprète.

Alberta : Et c'est exactement pourquoi tu as gagné Rose ! Ta musique fait bouger les foules, c'est pour cela que l'on t'a trouvé le meilleur auteur interprète de sa génération

Adrian : Billy Joe de GREEN DAY ?

Rose : Tim Armstrong de Rancid ?

Alberta : Non, Mason ASHFORD des Bad'z evil. …

Rose : Sérieusement ? Le petit Mason du pseudo groupe de rock Bad'z evil !

Adrian : Je suppose que c'est une blague !

Alberta : Pas du tout ! Il a vraiment évolué artistiquement, c'est quelqu'un de très doué ! Justement le voilà…. MASON !

Il n'était pas canon, mais je lui trouvai beaucoup de charme. Ses yeux bleus étaient tout à fait captivant, son sourire avait quelque choses de contagieux et d'apaisant… Je me reprends une fois qu'il arrive à notre hauteur.

Mason : Bonjour Rose, tout d'abord, je vais être claire, ne m'appelle plus le petit Mason ! Et maintenant suit moi et montres moi ton talent !

Je reste figée, il a tout entendu… Sans rien dire, je le suis et interprète ma chanson dans le studio. Les minutes passent et le malaise entre nous s'estompe. Il me donne un tas de conseils, on modifie certains accords, la rythmique et même quelques paroles !

J'ai l'impression qu'on se complète plutôt bien, il est drôle et très professionnel en même temps. Je dois l'admettre après un travail de plus de 4h, il me paraît sympathique peut être même plus.

Lorsque je relève la tête, Adrian n'est plus là et Lissa à pris sa place. Elle m'attend. Mason l'a remarquée en même temps que moi.

Mason : Vas y c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu es plutôt douée, je dois l'admettre... On se voit demain 9h au studio !

Rose : Ok à demain, bonne soirée et merci…

Je sors du studio et part à la rencontre de mon amie.

Lissa : Alors ?!

Rose : Alors quoi ?

Lissa : Toi et Mason ?

Rose : Oh Lissa, je t'en pris… Arrêtes de te faire des idées, il est la pour me guider rien de plus !

Lissa : Quel dommage, vous êtes si mignon tout les deux !

Rose : Tu trouves ?!  
Elle me regarde les yeux brillants

Lissa : Avoues tu y as pensé ?

Rose : Oui… Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je le trouve incroyable, il est exactement la personne dont j'avais besoin pour évoluer, et il est si gentil !

Tout en discutant, nous sortons, mais je n'avais pas prévue cela, des dizaines de journalistes sont là pour prendre les 1er clichés de la nouvelle artiste gagnante, ils se jettent sur moi, et je manque d'être écrasée dans toute cette cohue. L'instant d'après, je sens 2 bras me tirer vers l'arrière et me mettre à l'abri. Je me retourne et rencontre les yeux bleus inquiets de Mason.

Rose : Merci …

Mason : Je t'en pris, il va falloir qu'on pense à ta sécurité, je vais en parler à Alberta…

Rose : Pas la peine, ça va aller !

Mason : ce n'est pas négociable, tu es ma nouvelle protégée !

Nous arrivons au bureau d'Alberta, celle-ci est tout à fait d'accord avec Mason et m'annonce qu'elle connaît déjà les personnes parfaites pour le Job.

Rose : Comment ça les ?! Une personne c'est déjà trop alors 2 …

Alberta : Rose, ne discutes pas, c'est de ta sécurité dont il s'agit !

Je pars frustrée de cette conversation. Lissa est restée silencieuse durant notre petit intermède, je pense qu'elle est choquée par tout çà ! Nous sortons par derrière cette fois, il n'y a personne…

Rose : Parles moi Liss !

Lissa : Alors c'est ta nouvelle vie ?

Rose : Apparemment …

Lissa : ça me fait peur, je veux dire, n'importe quel fou serait capable de venir et de te suivre, je pense qu'ils ont raison à propos de ta sécurité !

Je ne dis rien, je sais qu'ils ont raison, mais je ne veux pas que l'on me croit faible ! Je raccompagne mon amie chez elle puis prend le chemin de ma maison. Une fois arrivée, je vois toutes les lumières éteintes, il n'y a personne comme d'habitude. Ma mère n'est pas encore être rentrée, et mon père est en voyage d'affaire comme toujours !

Mes parents ne sont pas des gens très présent dans ma vie. Mon père Abe passe sa vie entre deux vols et ma mère Janine et bien … C'est ma mère ! Nous passons notre temps à nous disputer, nous sommes toujours en conflits. Je suis expressive là où ma mère est réservée, je suis impulsive là ou elle est réfléchie, je suis joviale là où elle est toujours fermé… etc, je pourrais nous comparer pendant des heures…

Je me sens mal tout à coup lorsque je réalise qu'il va falloir que je lui annonce la nouvelle, elle va encore désapprouver mon choix comme toujours. Pas qu'elle est quelque chose à me dire, j'ai soufflé mes 18 bougies il y a quelques semaines maintenant.

La porte s'ouvre au moment où je fini de réchauffer le plat (pré cuisiné). Ma mère et moi sommes de très mauvaises cuisinières, notre seul point commun !

Elle porte son uniforme, ma mère est sergent instructeur dans l'armée de terre. Elle entraîne les nouvelles recrues aux combats. Nous vivons à l'extérieur de la base à la demande de mon père, et cela m'arrange bien, j'ai un sérieux problème avec l'autorité et les ordres direct… alors vivre sur une base militaire serait pour moi un véritable enfer, je suis du genre électron libre.

Rose : Maman, il faut que je te parle …

Janine : Et bien, c'est ce que tu es déjà en train de faire et sans avoir demandé la permission, mais bon vas y je t écoutes !

Je refreine mon envie de l'envoyer balader en lui disant que je ne suis pas militaire et que les gens normaux ne demande pas la permission avant de parler, mais bon sachant que je vais déjà entrer dans un sujet épineux, je ne vais pas l'agacer avec des fioritures …

Rose : Et bien voilà, je me suis présenter au concours dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques semaines, et tu ne voudras jamais le croire, j'ai gagné, je vais pouvoir enregistrer un album ! C'est fantastique non ?

Janine : C'est absolument hors de question.

Rose : Mais pourquoi ? Et puis de toute façon je t'informe de la nouvelle, je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je suis majeure à présent, je suis libre de prendre mes propres décisions.

Janine : Peut être bien mais tu vis chez moi et en tant que tel tu dois respecter ma décision ! Et je veux que tu cesses tes idioties d'enfant gâtée, tu dois te concentrer sur tes études pour avoir un vrai travail !

Rose : Ne comprends tu pas que c'est mon rêve qui est en train de se réaliser ?

Janine : c'est cela, tout comme ton rêve auparavant été de devenir championne d'art martiaux !

Rose : Tu es injuste, je n'ai jamais voulue abandonnée mais Stan à refusé de continuer de m'entraîner le jour ou je lui ai tenu tête et que je l'ai envoyé au tapis ! (c'est une histoire assez amusante d'ailleurs voilà ce qui arrive lorsque je dois faire face un peu trop d'autorité et à un homme de surcroit qui imagine qu'il peut me mettre la main aux fesses impunément !)

Janine : Peut être bien, mais la danse ? Et la peinture ? Et l'école dans tout ça ?!

Rose : La danse j'avais 5 ans et c'est papa qui m'avait forcé à y aller, la peinture tu as toi même admis que c'était une mauvaise idée le jour ou j'ai repeint une partie du salon et que j'ai raté mon œuvre ! Quant à l'école je vais être diplômée dans un peu moins de 3 mois, mes notes sont excellentes, et si cela se passe bien j'entrerai à l'université en automne… Cela me laisse 6 mois pour préparer l'album et voir ce que cela donne !

Janine : Tu as toujours réponse à tout n'est ce pas ? Mais cela ne change rien à ce que j'ai décidé, tu ne feras pas cet album, point final !

Frustrée, je monte dans ma chambre bien décidée à faire mes valises et à partir si cela peut me permettre de suivre mes rêves. Je n'en peux plus, elle m'étouffe, elle veut contrôler tout ce que je fais !

C'est fini, cette époque est révolue, maintenant, je prends le contrôle de ma vie, c'est moi qui décide de mon destin !


	2. Chapter 2 complications

CHAPITRE 2 : COMPLICATIONS

Je sors de ma chambre guitare sur le dos et valise à la main. Je vais faire face à ma mère et lui expliquer ma décision. J'arrive à sa hauteur, elle me regarde un sourcil levé.

Janine : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Rose : Comme tu peux le constater, je m'en vais. Tu m'as dit que tu ne me laisseras pas faire cet album tant que je serai sous ton toit, et bien voilà je pars.

Janine : Ne sois pas ridicule et cesses de te comporter comme une enfant, remontes dans ta chambre !

Rose : Je ne fais pas un caprice comme tu peux le croire, au contraire c'est une décision réfléchies, je veux faire ma propre expérience, peut être que je vais me planter mais au moins j'aurais essayé, je n'aurai pas a regretter de ne pas avoir essayé ! J'aurai apprécié que tu me soutiennes mais tant pis je vivrai cela sans toi comme toujours.

Janine : Très bien, fais ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas, tu reviendras dans 2 jours en pleurant de toute façon !

Rose : Crois ce que tu veux Sergent… Au revoir !

Je sors et commence à marcher. Elle m'énerve, ma mère croit tout savoir, et adore donner des leçons de vie et des ordres. Elle m'a toujours considérée comme un petit soldat. Elle n'a jamais été une vraie mère, dans le vrai sens du terme, elle n'est jamais venue me border, ne m'a jamais lu d'histoire et encore moins réconforter lorsque je n'allais pas bien… En revanche, elle m'a appris à nager en me jetant dans un lac, elle était à coté sur une barque et m'a fait traverser le lac aller retour. Elle m'a également appris à me diriger en forêt en me laissant dans les bois avec une carte, une boussole, une bouteille d'eau et une barre de céréale. J'ai mis 16 heures à retrouver mon chemin, j'avais 9ans à l'époque… Bref tout cela pour dire qu'elle n'est pas la mère que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir !

Je suis dans la rue et réfléchis un instant à ce que je vais faire. Il est trop tard pour trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne peux pas non plus aller chez Adrian, je sais que cela va déranger ses parents, ils sont tellement bourré de principes !

De ce fait, je compose le numéro que je connais par cœur, Lissa. Sa famille est la mienne et cela depuis toujours.

Lissa : Rose ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Rose : Eh bien, je viens de me disputer avec ma mère, penses tu que ça dérangerai tes parents que je dorme chez toi cette nuit ?

Lissa : Bien sûr que non, il te considère comme leur seconde fille et puis ils sont tellement heureux que tu es remporté le concours, ils étaient impatient de te féliciter…

Je souris à ses mots, même si je n'ai pas une réelle famille, je vis par procuration chez les Dragomir. Ils ont toujours étaient gentils et accueillant avec moi, j'ai de la chance de les avoirs !

Rose : Merci, j'arrive, je suis sur route ! Ne fais pas patienter tes parents, je sais qu'ils se lèvent de bonne heure demain matin.

Lissa : Ok pas de soucis, veux tu que je demande à André de venir te chercher ?

Rose : Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas le déranger non plus, merci Lissa

Lissa : Tu ne déranges jamais et tu le sais très bien !

Rose : Merci Liss, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'arrive, a toute ! Bis

Lissa : Ok a toute

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai vraiment la meilleure des amies ! Je reprends ma route avec une cadence assez rapide, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans les rues à cette heure ci, mais je garde contenance !

Je sursaute tout à coup lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, c'est un homme qui me demande du feu.

Homme : Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer !

Rose : P as de problème, et désolé mais je ne fume pas !

Homme : Pas grave

Je me retourne et reprend ma route mais il m'interpelle à nouveau

Homme : Attendez, vous êtes Rose Hathaway n'est ce pas ? Vous avez gagné le concours ?

Rose : euh, oui c'est moi…

Homme : Cool ! Je peux prendre une photo avec toi ?

Rose : Oui pourquoi pas !

L'homme demande à un passant de prendre la photo, qui lui-même en veux une à son tour… De fil en aiguille, un groupe de personne s'est formé autour de moi. J'ai envie de partir à présent, mais je ne sais pas comment faire…

Rose : Ecoutez, c'est gentil, mais je suis fatiguée, j'aimerai rentrer !

Femme : Attendez, une dernière, moi aussi je veux une photo…

Rose : Désolé mais je dois rentrer…

Femme : C'est ça fait ta mijaurée, ça fait pas 24 heures que tu es célèbre tu as déjà le melon ! Petite conne va !

Rose : Non attendez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais comprenez, je dois me lever de bonne heure demain et la journée à été longue ! ça fait maintenant 20 min que je souris à tout bout de champs pour vous, vous pourriez comprendre que je suis fatiguée non ?

… : C'est ça dégage, Dit un homme en me bousculant

Si je n'étais pas si chargée, j'aurai ripostée mais la entre ma guitare et ma valise, c'est plutôt compliqué. Je me retrouve rapidement dos à un mur et face à tous ces gens énervé, ça ne sent pas bon pour moi ! Je commence à stresser lorsqu'une masse se positionne devant moi.

… : s'il vous plaît calmez vous et laissez cette jeune femme tranquille ! La séance de dédicace est terminée.

Son ton est ferme et sans appels. Presque instantanément, la foule se disperse.  
L'homme se retourne et balaye mon corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure il me semble…

… : Tu vas bien ?

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop absorbée à l'admirer. Il est magnifique. Il doit frôler les 2 mètres, il a une carrure impressionnante, je peux constater que sous son tee shirts il n'y a que du muscle. Son visage est encore plus captivant que son corps… Mon dieu, son visage est tout simplement parfait ! Ses traits son fins mais parfaitement dessinés, son nez est droit, ses lèvres sont littéralement un appel à la luxure et ses yeux… Je me perds dans son regard chocolat, si tendre et pétillant à la fois ! Ses cheveux mi long attaché complète parfaitement le chef d'œuvre.

Soudain, je réalise qu'il attend toujours ma réponse…

Rose : ça va grâce à toi, merci…

Dimitri : Dimitri ! Je suis Dimitri BELIKOV

Rose : Merci Dimitri ! Je suis Rose HATHAWAY

Il me fixe un instant et souri

Dimitri : J'étais censé commencer que demain…

Rose : Comment ça ?

Dimitri : Alberta m'appelé plus tôt dans la journée, pour un boulot, je suis ton nouveau garde du corps, enfin officiellement à partir de demain !

Rose : Il semblerait que tu es commencé plus tôt que prévu !

Dimitri : Il semblerait effectivement. Que fais tu ici à cette heure ci ?

Rose : C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'étais censé rejoindre une amie chez elle pour la nuit, d'ailleurs elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter ! Je devrais déjà être arrivée…

Dimitri : Viens, je vais te déposer, je ne suis pas garer loin.

Rose : Non ce n'est pas la peine ça va aller merci Dimitri, et puis tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !

Dimitri : A part essayer de garder mon nouveau boulot ? Non… Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'annonce que je n'ai plus le job, parce qu'il n'y a plus de chanteuse !

Tout en parlant, il me prend la valise des mains et me dirige vers son véhicule. J'hoche simplement la tête et l'accompagne. Une fois dans sa voiture, je lui indique la destination à prendre. Le voyage est trop court à mon goût, je me sens en sécurité auprès de Dimitri.

On arrive à destination après seulement 5 minutes de trajet. Lissa est là, sur le pas de la porte, elle est inquiète je le ressens, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on est liée.

Dimitri me tend une carte avec son numéro

Dimitri : Au moindre souci, tu m'appelles, je serai là dans la minute, à n'importe quel moment, ok ?

Rose : Merci Dimitri, pour tout ! A demain alors ?!

Dimitri : Oui à demain. Bonne nuit Rose.

Rose : Bonne nuit

Sur ces mots je récupère mes affaires et sort de la voiture. Lissa se jette sur moi, folle d'inquiétude. Je nous amène dans la maison et lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Elle est sous le choc.

Lissa : A 2 minutes prés je réveillai toute la maison pour que l'on parte à ta recherche !

Rose : Tout va bien je suis là maintenant et on va aller se coucher, je suis épuisée.

Lissa : Tu as raison, il est tard, bonne nuit Rose

Rose : Bonne nuit Liss

Sur ces mots je me dirige vers la chambre d'ami et m'endors presque instantanément. Malheureusement, mon sommeil est de courte durée, je suis réveillé par un cauchemar vers 6h… Je sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir.

Je prends alors ma guitare est commence à composée, les mots sortent tout seuls, je suis inspirée…

_Si je me noyais dans la mer  
Est-ce que tu plongerais dedans pour me sauver?  
Si je tombais comme une étoile  
Est-ce que tu serais là pour me rattraper?  
Si je rêvais de ton baiser  
Ferais-tu semblant de ne pas me voir?_

Dans la rue j'attends  
Dans mon cœur il pleut

Tes yeux soutiennent le ciel  
Tes yeux me rendent faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Tes yeux me rendent apeuré pour dire la vérité  
Je pensais que mon cœur était pare-balles  
Maintenant je danse sur le toit  
Et tout le monde sait que je suis en toi

Si mon cœur était aussi triste qu'une chanson  
Écouterais-tu encore?  
Si mes larmes tombaient sur toi, une par une  
Les regarderais-tu briller?

Sur la rue j'attends  
Dans mon cœur il pleut

Tes yeux soutiennent le ciel  
Tes yeux me rendent faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Tes yeux me rendent apeuré pour dire la vérité  
Je pensais que mon cœur était pare-balles  
Maintenant je danse sur le toit  
Et tout le monde sait que je suis en toi

Chaque petite chose que tu me dis me donne envie de partir  
Quelquefois l'amour est un jour pluvieux mais la vie continue  


Je sursaute en entendant la porte de ma chambre, c'est André qui est là, il me regarde puis s'approche doucement.

Rose : désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller

André : Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un merveilleux réveil… Tu es vraiment très douée, ta victoire est largement méritée !

Rose : Merci, tu es vraiment gentil !

André: j'espère que je ne t'es pas arrêté en pleine inspiration ?

Rose : Non ne t'en fait pas, j'allai me lever pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

André : Vas plutôt te préparer, je m'occupe du petit déj !

Rose : serais tu en train de me dire poliment, que je cuisine mal ?

André : c'est exactement ça dit il en me souriant

J'attrape le coussin et lui lance en pleine figure, il explose de rire et sort. J'adore André, il est come mon frère, je le connais depuis des années maintenant. Il a toujours était là, de façon discrète mais il a pris soin de moi comme si j'étais sa propre sœur. Je me souviens du jour, ou Anthony, un des mes charmant camarade de classe s'est amusé à me bousculer parce que je ne voulais pas jouer avec lui. André est venu et lui à mis un sacré coup de poing et lui a dit que s'il recommençait, il n'aurait bientôt plus de dents… J'avais 8 ans et André 10.

Je retourne à l'instant présent et me lave rapidement, il est déjà 8h00…

Lorsque je descends toute la famille Dragomir est attablée, il y a Lissa, André et leur parents. Ils lèvent tous la tête lorsque j'arrive.

Mme D : Voilà notre nouvelle star, viens donc te joindre à nous Rose, on t'attendait !

Rose : Bonjour à tous, et Merci de m'avoir accueilli cette nuit, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Il ne fallait pas m'attendre ça va refroidir et puis je suis pressée, je vais juste prendre un verre de jus d'orange, je dois être au studio dans 20 minutes.

Mme D : Rose, tu sais très bien que c'est toujours avec plaisir que l'on t'accueil ici, tu es ici chez toi ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le dire ? Et maintenant tu manges quelque chose, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici le ventre vide !

J'attrape un beignet, les embrasse un par un et leur souhaite une bonne journée, je les remercie encore une fois et sort de la maison.

Un 4x4 Audi Q7 noir est garé. Je reconnais la voiture, c'est celle de mon héro d'hier soir, et comme pour confirmer mes paroles interne, il sort et se dirige vers moi. Il est encore plus beau de jour, mes souvenirs ne lui rendent absolument pas justice, je fonds dans son regard.

Dimitri : Bonjour Rose

Rose : Bonjour Dimitri, que fais-tu ici ?

Dimitri : je te remercie je vais bien me dit il avec un demi sourire, je suis ici pour t'emmener au studio, je commence aujourd'hui.

Rose : Oh, excuses moi, je ne suis pas très polie, mais je suis surprise de te voir ici de si bon matin, je pensai te voir au studio dans la journée !

Dimitri : Et bien autant que tu sois en sécurité en sortant de chez toi plutôt que de te laisser prendre des risques pour te rendre au studio. Eddie est déjà là bas pour sécuriser les lieux.

Rose : Tout cela n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas un chef d'état, ni une super star ! Et puis qui est Eddie ?

Dimitri : c'est ton deuxième garde du corps, et cela est nécessaire, j'en ai eu la preuve hier soir ! Montes ou tu vas être en retard.

J'hoche la tête et monte dans le véhicule. Toute cette attention me mets vraiment mal à l'aise, mais assise là, à coté de Dimitri, je dois bien admettre que cela me plaît un peu, enfin un tout petit peu….

Nous arrivons au studio et je me dirige instantanément dans la salle d'enregistrement, suivi par Dimitri qui s'arrête à l'entrée. Mason est là, il m'attend, quand je le regarde, je le trouve beau mais il me semble bien fade à coté de mon protecteur.

Rose : Bonjour Mason

Mason : Bonjour Rose, je vois que ta nouvelle sécurité est arrivée ! Tu es en retard, essai de ne pas recommencer !

Rose : oui, j'ai rencontré Dimitri hier soir par hasard et on a découvert qu'on allait être lié ! Je suis désolé d'être en retard mais tu seras content de savoir que j'ai une nouvelle compo à te faire écouter !

Mason : Et bien ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ma chère, fais moi écouter ce que tu as écris !

Je prends ma guitare est chante la même chanson que ce matin. Lorsque je relève la tête 2 paires d'yeux me fixe. Je suis tout de suite happé par le regard de Dimitri, j'ai l'impression qu'il aime, je le ressens, cela me rend heureuse, car je dois bien avouer que c'est lui qui m'a inspiré cette chanson…

Je me reconnecte lorsque Mason me donne son avis. Je suis heureuse, il aime ma chanson et me dit qu'il n'y a presque rien à apporter pour qu'elle soit parfaite.

Presque 2 heures après mon arrivée, Alberta nous demandes de la suivre, elle veut qu'on aille dans le bureau de Kirova.

Rose : Sais-tu ce qui se passe ?

Mason : Pas vraiment, on verra bien

Kirova : Mason, Rose, bonjour. Je vous ai fait venir tout d'abord pour vous présenter les personnes qui vont assurer ta sécurité Rose : Dimitri et Eddie.

Je vois un jeune homme blond qui se tiens à coté de Dimitri, il est impressionnant, moins que son collègue, mais il fait tout de même bien bâtit. Le grand blond me scrute et me décoche un regard sympathique. Il a l'air vraiment sympa.

Kirova : Ensuite, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas faire ta première représentation vendredi soir au grand Casino.

Rose : Mais c'est demain ?!

Kirova : Oui et j'espère que tu es prêtes !

Mason : Elle le sera, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

Je me sens stressée tout à coup… On ressort du bureau et je constate qu'il est déjà 12h30, Il faut que je m'active, j'ai cours cet après midi.

Je salue tout le monde et prend le chemin du lycée, mais je suis vite rattrapée par Dimitri.

Rose : Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi quand même ?! C'est juste impensable, je ne risque rien c'est le lycée !

Dimitri : Je t'y dépose et je serais là lorsque tu sortiras, il va falloir t'y faire je vais te coller comme ton ombre. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je t'aurais accompagné en cours, mais Alberta pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de prendre des mesures aussi strictes pour le moment…

Rose : Pour le moment… cela signifie que tu pourrais vite retourner sur les bancs de l'école ! Tout ceci est vraiment ridicule !

Dimitri : A tout à l'heure Rose !

Rose : ouai

Je rentre dans le lycée et suis vite entourée de pleins de personnes, je leur souris et me dirige vers ma salle de cours. J'y rejoins Adrian qui est déjà installé à coté de Lissa et Christian.

Adrian : Hey ! Voilà notre guest star !

Rose : Oh pitié pas toi non plus ! Je n'en peu plus…

Christian : Déjà blasée, pauvre petite Rosie chou… On va te plaindre !

Rose : Merci Christian, au moins une valeur sûre! Tu ne changes pas, t'es toujours aussi pénible avec tes remarques débiles…

Christian est le petit ami de Lissa depuis 3 ans maintenant, au début on ne pouvait pas se voir, mais maintenant même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer, on s'apprécie. D'une certaine manière du moins…

Les cours se passent plus ou moins normalement, si on considère que les profs me félicitent et que tous les élèves ne cessent de parler de moi.

A la pause, au détour d'un couloir j'entends Camille Conta, une des participantes au concours parlé de moi.

Camille : J'en ai ras le bol d'entendre que parler d'elle, ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille qui a couchée avec le producteur pour gagné, c'est qu'une catin cette meuf !

Jenny : Ca ne m'étonnes pas, elle n'est pas seine cette fille, il y a beaucoup trop de garçons dans sa vie… Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils lui trouvent ! Tu es bien plus douée qu'elle !

Je reste sans voix quand j'entends cela… Comment peuvent-elles dire ça ? Je dois être l'une des dernières filles vierges de ce lycée… Peu importe je lève la tête et décide de rester fière face à leurs remarques. Je passe devant elles et entends des murmures me concernant.

Ca fait mal, mais peu importe je continue et me dirige vers mon cours suivant. A la fin de la journée, la rumeur comme quoi j'aurai couché avec le producteur à fait le tour du lycée. Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, je me dirige rapidement dehors pour m'éloigner de tout ça. Lissa me suit et tente de me réconforter

Lissa : Ne fais pas attention, ils sont seulement jaloux !

Rose : Ouai peut être bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour la dernière des trainées!

Lissa : Je sais bien ! Il faut que tu ailles au studio ?

Rose : Oui, faut que je sois prête pour le concert de demain ! Tu viendras ?

Lissa : Bien sûre ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question, les gars viendront aussi ! Vas répéter ! On se voit ce soir à la maison !

J'avais presque oublié, il faut que je trouve une chambre d'hôtel, je ne peux pas rester chez les Dragomir… Lissa semble comprendre mon trouble…

Lissa : N'envisages même pas d'aller ailleurs, tu restes à la maison, point final !

Rose : Non, je ne peux pas faire cela ! Comprends moi je me sens vraiment bien chez toi, vous êtes ma famille, mais il faut que je me prenne en charge…

Lissa : Mais…

Rose : Non Lissa, je dois faire ç a pour me prouver à moi-même et à ma mère que je peux me débrouiller !

Lissa : Tu as passé une partie de ta vie à te débrouiller seule, alors maintenant il faut que tu puisses te reposer sur nous, nous les gens qui t'aimons !

Rose : Lissa, je t'aime infiniment, mais je veux faire cela pour moi ! Je vais aller chercher mes affaires et on se voit demain, ok ?

Lissa : Ok !

Elle s'approche et me prends dans ses bras, cela m'apporte du réconfort. Je me retourne pour prendre la route lorsque j'aperçois le véhicule de Dimitri, je me dirige vers celui-ci et lui demande de me conduire chez Lissa.

Dimitri : Tu ne devais pas aller au studio ?

Rose : Si, mais je dois aller chercher mes affaires, et après cela il faut que je me trouve une chambre pour cette nuit !

Dimitri : Pourquoi ne rentres tu pas chez toi ?

Rose : Disons que je me suis pris la tête avec ma mère et que je suis plus ou moins partie sur ses conseils, ma mère est spéciale dans son genre !

Dimitri : et tu ne restes pas non plus chez ton amie ?

Rose : Je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse de sa famille, il me considère comme un membre de leur famille, mais je n'ai pas à m'imposer … Je dois être indépendante, je suis une adulte.

Dimitri : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es adulte que tu dois vivre seule, tu vis un moment important dans ta vie et tu devrais le partager avec les gens que tu aimes…

Rose : Ne le prends pas mal Dimitri, mais tu ne sais rien de moi et ce qui m'a conduit hors de chez moi, s'il te plaît conduis moi chez Lissa, et je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel après ma répétition au studio,…. s'il te plaît ! Ma deuxième supplication semble avoir eu raison de ses doutes…

Dimitri : très bien….

Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et nous nous dirigeons à la maison de disque. Mason m'explique que je vais devoir interpréter 3 chansons, les deux premières sont finalisées mais il m'en manque une, je sors mon carnet de toutes mes compositions et nous travaillons sur un dernier morceau. Nous mangeons dans le studio pour ne pas perdre de temps. Je suis exténuée, et lorsque nous finissons notre œuvre, il est presque 1heure du matin. Les studios sont déserts.

Mason : Vas te coucher Rose, il est tard et tu as cours demain, on se voit après pour ta première scène !

Rose : Oui, bonne nuit !

Je sors du studio et décide que je vais dormir sur le canapé prés de l'entrée, je n'ai plus le courage de quoi que ce soit, je m'installe sur le canapé et me prépare à dormir lorsque Dimitri apparaît une tasse de café à la main.

Dimitri : ça y'est tu as terminée ?

Rose : Oui, mais que fais tu encore ici à cette heure ?

Dimitri : Je t'attendais, …. Il me regarde quelques instants puis une étincelle brille dans ses yeux je ne peux la comprendre, Tu ne compte pas dormir ici ?

Rose : tu n'aurais pas dû, tu dois être crevé ! Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien je trouve que ce canapé à l'air tout à fait confortable pour que j'y passe quelques heures !

Dimitri : Hors de questions, suis moi ! Si on te prend à dormir dans les studios tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, et puis comment compte tu te laver demain matin ?!

Rose : Il y a les toilettes…

Dimitri : Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et suis moi !

Je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre avec lui, une fois de plus je monte dans sa voiture et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire je me suis endormie…  
Je me réveille lorsque le moteur de la voiture est coupé.

Rose : où sommes-nous ?

Dimitri : Chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis avec un matelas confortable !

Rose : Tu n'as pas à faire ça, je comprends que tu dois me protéger mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de prendre soin de moi…

Dimitri : chut, Rose ce n'est qu'un lit et je t'apprécie suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir que tu dormes sur un canapé ou dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse… allez, va te coucher !

Rose : Merci lui dis-je. Je me dirige vers la chambre qu'il m'a indiqué avant de faire demi tour et de l'embrasser sur la joue pour le remercier… Bonne nuit Dimitri

Dimitri : Bonne nuit Rose.


	3. Chapter 3 Dimitri POV

PDV DIMITRI

I peine 48 heures que je connais cette fille et elle dort dans la chambre à coté de la mienne. J'enfreins toutes les règles que je me suis toujours fixée, mais elle est tellement différente… Je ne pourrais jamais laisser personne lui faire du mal… Quand je l'ai aperçu l'autre soir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir !

*** Flash back ***

Je viens de sortir du bar où j'ai vu Eddie pour le briffer sur le nouveau job, on doit veiller sur la jeune femme qui à remporter la compétition apparemment, Eddie dit voir de qui il s'agit, pour ma part je ne connais que son nom et les quelques éléments que m'a donné Alberta. Il s'agit de Rose Hathaway, elle a 18 ans, auteure compositeur et interprète. Nouvelle star découverte par une émission télé.

Je crains à l'idée de tomber sur une jeune ado écervelée, j'imagine toute sorte de scénarios sur le comportement que pourrais avoir cette jeune starlette tout en marchant pour rejoindre mon véhicule.

Je suis interrompu de mes pensées par une foule qui semble entourer une personne, mon instinct de protecteur me pousse à aller voir ce qui se passe. J'arrive à la hauteur du groupe et entends une femme parler :

Femme : Attendez, une dernière, moi aussi je veux une photo…

Rose : Désolé mais je dois rentrer…

Femme : C'est ça fait ta mijaurée, ça fait pas 24 heures que tu es célèbre et tu as déjà le melon ! Petite conne va !

Je regarde cette fille, elle semble un peu perdue, je suppose qu'elle est connue mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui il s'agit. Je la trouve plutôt mignonne, elle paraît tellement fragile à cet instant mon instinct me dit d'agir et de la protéger.

Rose : Non attendez, ne le prenez pas mal, mais comprenez, je dois me lever de bonne heure demain et la journée à été longue ! ça fait maintenant 20 min que je souris à tout bout de champs pour vous, vous pourriez comprendre que je suis fatiguée non ?

… : C'est ça dégage, Dit un homme en la bousculant

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour intervenir. Sans vraiment réfléchir je me jette devant la jeune femme qui semble en pleine réflexions, elle ne sait pas comment faire pour se dégager de cette situation. La foule est en colère de ne pas avoir ce qu'ils veulent, ces gens n'ont vraiment aucun état d'âmes.

Dimitri: s'il vous plaît calmez-vous et laissez cette jeune femme tranquille ! La séance de dédicace est terminée.

Mon ton est ferme et sans appels. La peur que j'ai ressentie de la voir seule et exposée ainsi m'a mis en colère plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Presque instantanément, la foule se disperse.

Je me retourne et balaye son corps à la recherche de la moindre blessure, je veux être sûre qu'elle va bien, de prés elle est encore plus charmante que ce que je le pensais.

Dimitri : Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répond pas, elle me fixe, je ne sais pas si je l'ai effrayé ou si elle est blessée et que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Soudain, ses yeux reprennent vie, elle est reconnectée avec la réalité…

Rose : ça va, grâce à toi, merci…

Elle attend que je me présente. Je réagis instantanément.

Dimitri : Dimitri ! Je suis Dimitri BELIKOV

Rose : Merci Dimitri ! Je suis Rose HATHAWAY

Je la fixe un instant, incrédule, voilà ma nouvelle protégée, si je m'attendais à ça, je comprend pourquoi on m'a engagé ! Je souris

Dimitri : J'étais censé commencer que demain… je dis cela plus pour moi-même que pour elle

Rose : Comment ça ?

Elle me fixe de son beau regard brun, elle semble perdue, je décide de lui expliquer.

Dimitri : Alberta m'a appelé plus tôt dans la journée, pour un boulot, je suis ton nouveau garde du corps, enfin officiellement à partir de demain !

Rose : Il semblerait que tu es commencé plus tôt que prévu !

Dimitri : Il semblerait effectivement. Que fais tu ici à cette heure ci ?

Cette question tourne dans ma tête depuis que je l'ai aperçue, n'as t'elle donc pas des parents pour se soucier de sa sécurité ?

Rose : C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'étais censé rejoindre une amie chez elle pour la nuit, d'ailleurs elle doit commencer à s'inquiéter ! Je devrais déjà être arrivée…

Il semble que non… Dans ce cas, je vais m'en charger, je ne peux imaginer laisser cette fille seule dans ces rues…

Dimitri : Viens, je vais te déposer, je ne suis pas garer loin.

Rose : Non ce n'est pas la peine ça va aller merci Dimitri, et puis tu dois avoir autre chose à faire !

Elle semble hésiter, je décide donc de lui exposer quelques arguments afin de la faire céder.

Dimitri : A part essayer de garder mon nouveau boulot ? Non… Je ne voudrais pas que l'on m'annonce que je n'ai plus le job, parce qu'il n'y a plus de chanteuse !

Je prends sa valise et la dirige vers mon véhicule. Une fois dans ma voiture, elle m'indique rapidement sa destination qui se fait rapidement. Je me sens à l'aise avec elle, elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'avais imaginé, elle n'a rien de ces starlettes peroxydée et désagréable, elle est totalement leur opposé !

Une fois arrivée, je lui tends une carte avec mon numéro, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle puisse me contacter au moindre problème.

Dimitri : Au moindre souci, tu m'appelles, je serai là dans la minute, à n'importe quel moment, ok ?

Rose : Merci Dimitri, pour tout ! A demain alors ?!

Dimitri : Oui à demain. Bonne nuit Rose.

Rose : Bonne nuit

Sur ces mots elle récupère ses affaires et sort de la voiture. Une jeune fille l'attend sur le seuil, elle semble inquiète. Je les regarde entrer dans la maison et décide de renter la sachant en sécurité.

Je rentre chez moi et me couche rapidement, je suis fatigué, sans plus réfléchir je m'endors comme une masse. Je suis réveillée de bonne heure et décide d'aller récupérer Rose pour l'emmener au studio, on est jamais trop prudent. Une voix dans ma tête me dit qu'il n'y a pas que pour sa sécurité que je décide d'aller la chercher. Je suis rapidement interrompue dans mes réflexions lorsque je la voie sortir de la maison.

Elle a un beignet à la main et ne semble pas m'avoir remarqué, je décide d'aller à son encontre pour lui faire part de ma présence, elle me fixe, son regard me brûle instantanément, il va falloir que je me calme, je dois la protéger, je ne peux pas tout mélanger, cela deviendrai trop risqué.

Dimitri: Bonjour Rose

Rose : Bonjour Dimitri, que fais-tu ici ?

Elle semble un peu perdue, peut être choquée de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'essai alors de la déridée un peu.

Dimitri : Je te remercie je vais bien lui dis je avec un demi sourire, je suis ici pour t'emmener au studio, je commence aujourd'hui.

Rose : Oh, excuses moi, je ne suis pas très polie, mais je suis surprise de te voir ici de si bon matin, je pensai te voir au studio dans la journée !

Dimitri : Et bien autant que tu sois en sécurité en sortant de chez toi plutôt que de te laisser prendre des risques pour te rendre au studio. Eddie est déjà là bas pour sécuriser les lieux.

Rose : Tout cela n'est pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas un chef d'état, ni une super star ! Et puis qui est Eddie ?

Dimitri : c'est ton deuxième garde du corps, et cela est nécessaire, j'en ai eu la preuve hier soir ! Montes ou tu vas être en retard.

Elle ne se rend pas compte des risques auxquels elle va maintenant devoir faire face, elle est si jeune, j'aimerai réellement le tenir écarté de tout cela qu'elle vive son rêve sans toute cette horrible contre partie.

Nous arrivons au studio et elle se dirige instantanément dans la salle d'enregistrement, je la suis à l'entrée. Elle rejoint Mason, je leur laisse leur intimité et n'écoutes pas ce qu'ils se disent, je me concentre sur elle au moment où elle prend sa guitare et chante. C'est la première fois que je l'entends, sa voix est magnifique, elle est faite pour cela, et ses paroles sont si profondes, si matures, elle me donne des frissons, je suis sous le charme. Lorsqu'elle termine, je ne peux me détacher de son regard, elle est stupéfiante, elle me regarde un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que lui dit Mason.

Je quitte Rose la sachant en sécurité et vais saluer Eddie et Alberta. Elle me demande de me rendre dans la bureau de Kirova, je m'exécute suivi par Eddie.

Eddie : Alors, tu as rencontré Rose ?

Dimitri : Oui

Eddie : Et comment est elle ?

Dimitri : Jeune et talentueuse, je suppose.

Nous arrivons dans le bureau de Kirova, ce qui coupe notre conversation

Kirova : Bonjour messieurs, comment allez vous ?

Dimitri : Bonjour madame, nous allons bien merci

Kirova : Melle Hathaway et Mr Ashford vont arriver, je vais vous présenter officiellement cela ne va pas durer longtemps.

Effectivement, ils ne se font pas attendre et arrive à peine quelques secondes après nous.

Kirova : Mason, Rose, bonjour. Je vous ai fait venir tout d'abord pour vous présenter les personnes qui vont assurer ta sécurité Rose : Dimitri et Eddie.

Elle me regarde puis fixe Eddie, Kirova ne laisse pas le temps de plus de réflexion et reprend rapidement son discours...

Kirova : Ensuite, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu vas faire ta première représentation vendredi soir au grand Casino.

Rose : Mais c'est demain ?!

Kirova : Oui et j'espère que tu es prêtes !

Mason : Elle le sera, il n'y a pas de problèmes…

J'assimile l'information, il va falloir qu'on mette en place avec Eddie un système de protection et qu'on fasse un repérage des lieux. Cela va se faire rapidement, ce n'est pas une première pour moi et pour Eddie non plus. Nous avons l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Comme toujours je serais le garde rapproché et lui éloigné.

Je vois Rose partir rapidement, je suis ses mouvements et la rejoints en un instant.

Rose : Tu ne vas pas venir avec moi quand même ?! C'est juste impensable, je ne risque rien c'est le lycée !

Dimitri : Je t'y dépose et je serais là lorsque tu sortiras, il va falloir t'y faire je vais te coller comme ton ombre. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je t'aurais accompagné en cours, mais Alberta pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de prendre des mesures aussi strictes pour le moment…

Rose : Pour le moment… cela signifie que tu pourrais vite retourner sur les bancs de l'école ! Tout ceci est vraiment ridicule !

Nous montons dans la voiture et arrivons rapidement.

Dimitri : A tout à l'heure Rose !

Rose : ouai

Je la regarde rentrer dans le lycée et appel Eddie pour mettre tout au point. Une fois tout réglé, je vois l'heure. Rose devrait sortir dans quelques minutes. Je profite du soleil quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sorte. J'entends des voix et me concentre sur celle-ci.

Lissa : Ne fais pas attention, ils sont seulement jaloux !

Rose : Ouai peut être bien, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire passer pour la dernière des trainées!

Apparemment sa journée ne s'est pas bien passée.

Lissa : Je sais bien ! Il faut que tu ailles au studio ?

Rose : Oui, faut que je sois prête pour le concert de demain ! Tu viendras ?

Lissa : Bien sûre ! Ce n'est même pas la peine de poser la question, les gars viendront aussi ! Vas répéter ! On se voit ce soir à la maison !  
…N'envisages même pas d'aller ailleurs, tu restes à la maison, point final !

Rose : Non, je ne peux pas faire cela ! Comprends moi je me sens vraiment bien chez toi, vous êtes ma famille, mais il faut que je me prenne en charge…

Je remonte dans la voiture pour l'attendre.

Lissa : Mais…

Rose : Non Lissa, je dois faire ça pour me prouver à moi-même et à ma mère que je peux me débrouiller !

Lissa : Tu as passé une partie de ta vie à te débrouiller seule, alors maintenant il faut que tu puisses te reposer sur nous, nous les gens qui t'aiment !

Rose : Lissa, je t'aime infiniment, mais je veux faire cela pour moi ! Je vais aller chercher mes affaires et on se voit demain, ok ?

Lissa : Ok !

Elle monte dans la voiture et me demande de la conduire chez son amie, je décide de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu pour qu'elle m'explique ce qui se passe et puis je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit effrayé à l'idée que je l'espionne.

Dimitri : Tu ne devais pas aller au studio ?

Rose : Si, mais je dois aller chercher mes affaires, et après cela il faut que je me trouve une chambre pour cette nuit !

Dimitri : Pourquoi ne rentres tu pas chez toi ?

Cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis un moment déjà…

Rose : Disons que je me suis pris la tête avec ma mère et que je suis plus ou moins partie sur ses conseils, ma mère est spéciale dans son genre !

Je décide que je ne l'apprécie pas, c'est peut être quelqu'un de bien mais pas avec sa fille… comment peut elle dormir sachant sa fille dehors à la porté de n'importe quel fou… Plus je la découvre et plus j'ai envie de la protéger de ce monde.

Dimitri : et tu ne restes pas non plus chez ton amie ?

Rose : Je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse de sa famille, il me considère comme un membre de leur famille, mais je n'ai pas à m'imposer … Je dois être indépendante, je suis une adulte.

Elle a du caractère la petite…

Dimitri : Ce n'est pas parce que tu es adulte que tu dois vivre seule, tu vis un moment important dans ta vie et tu devrais le partager avec les gens que tu aimes…

Rose : Ne le prends pas mal Dimitri, mais tu ne sais rien de moi et ce qui m'a conduit hors de chez moi, s'il te plaît conduis moi chez Lissa, et je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel après ma répétition au studio,…. s'il te plaît !

Je cède à son regard et à sa deuxième demande, mais ce n'est que partie remise, je ne capitule pas !

Dimitri : très bien….

Je la dépose chez son amie où elle récupère rapidement ses affaires et nous nous dirigeons à la maison de disque. Je la laisse en compagnie de Mason, je sais qu'elle a du boulot, je décide donc de m'installer avec un bon bouquin. Vers 1H du matin je décide d'aller me chercher un café, lorsque je reviens j'aperçois son corps fin prendre place sur le canapé.

Dimitri : ça y'est tu as terminée ?

Rose : Oui, mais que fais tu encore ici à cette heure ?

Dimitri : Je t'attendais, …. Je la regarde quelques instants puis je réalise pourquoi elle a pris place sur ce canapé, cela me contrarie plus que cela ne le devrait mais je ne peux accepter de la voir dormir ici. Je décide de lui poser la question tout de même. Tu ne compte pas dormir ici ?

Rose : tu n'aurais pas dû, tu dois être crevé ! Et pour répondre à ta question, et bien je trouve que ce canapé à l'air tout à fait confortable pour que j'y passe quelques heures !

Elle s'inquiète plus pour moi que pour elle cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, du peu que je la connais, elle m'a toujours parût comme quelqu'un d'altruiste. Si elle ne prend pas soin d'elle je vais m'en charger.

Dimitri : Hors de questions, suis moi ! Si on te prend à dormir dans les studios tu pourrais avoir des ennuis, et puis comment compte tu te laver demain matin ?!

Rose : Il y a les toilettes…

Dimitri : Ne fais pas ta tête de mule et suis moi !

Etonnamment, elle capitule assez rapidement, elle doit être trop fatiguée pour lutter. Nous montons dans ma voiture et je nous conduis chez moi, je ne veux pas la laisser dans un hôtel miteux, j'ai une chambre libre autant qu'elle serve. Elle s'endort rapidement et se réveille lorsque je coupe le moteur de la voiture

Rose : où sommes-nous ?

Dimitri : Chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'amis avec un matelas confortable !

Rose : Tu n'as pas à faire ça, je comprends que tu dois me protéger mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes forcée de prendre soin de moi…

Dimitri : chut, Rose ce n'est qu'un lit et je t'apprécie suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir que tu dormes sur un canapé ou dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse… allez va te coucher !

Rose : Merci me dit elle. Elle se dirige vers la chambre que je lui ai montré et un instant plus tard, elle fait demi tour et de m'embrasser sur la joue… Bonne nuit Dimitri

Dimitri : Bonne nuit Rose.

Je me dirige vers ma chambre agréablement surpris de son geste, Rose tu auras mon âme…

***Fin du Flash Back***


	4. Chapter 4 première scéne

PDV Rose

Je me réveille à 7h après avoir passé une agréable nuit. Mon estomac répond à l'odeur qui arrive à mes narines, des gaufres !

Je me lève et réalise que j'ai passé la nuit dans l'appartement de Dimitri, cela me rend heureuse, je ne devrais pas, mais mon cœur s'emballe à chaque fois qu'il pose le regard sur moi. Je m'observe rapidement dans le miroir pour vérifier mon apparence et sort en suivant les effluves qui m'arrivent.

J'arrive rapidement à la cuisine et voit Dimitri en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il est de dos et s'active pour tout préparer. Il est torse nu, il ne doit pas penser que je me lèverai si tôt, je profite de ces quelques instants de plus pour admirer son imposante musculature. Il est absolument magnifique. Je décide de lui faire part de ma présence avant qu'il me remarque en train de baver devant lui.

Rose : Ca sent drôlement bon !

Il se fige l'espace d'un instant puis se retourne avec un demi sourire, à cet instant il me paraît être le plus bel homme que la terre est portée.

Dimitri : j'espère bien, je me suis donné du mal. Assis toi, j'ai presque terminé.

Rose : Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?

Dimitri : Pas la peine, tout est prêt, elles finissent de cuire !

Je fais une rapide analyse des lieux et voit de la vaisselle dans le l'évier, je ne dit rien, m'approche de celui-ci est commence à faire couler l'eau.

Dimitri : Tu n'es pas obligé…

Rose : SSSSHHHH, je peux bien faire ça, ce n'est rien !

Je m'active et lave la vaisselle, je sens son regard sur moi, ça a le don de me perturber… Je ne fais pas attention et m'entaille le fond de la main avec un couteau, je siffle sous la surprise et la douleur que cela me provoque. Instantanément, Dimitri est derrière moi, il m'entoure de ses bras et prend ma main pour voir les dégâts. L'instant d'après, il revient avec des bandes et me soigne.

Dimitri : Il n'y a rien de grave, une coupure mais rien de profond. Maintenant, assis toi et manges !  
Ca va te faire le plus grand bien Roza.

Rose : Merci.

Je m'exécute et engloutis 5 gaufres sous le regard bienveillant et amusé de Dimitri.

Rose : Quoi ? Je lui demande la bouche pleine

Dimitri : Rien, je me demande seulement ou tu peux mettre tout cela ? C'est incroyable qu'un si petit gabarit puisse avaler autant de nourriture ! Mais cela me fait plaisir, cela veut dire que je cuisine plutôt bien !

Rose : c'est divin !

Nous nous préparons (séparément et rapidement) et Dimitri me dépose devant le lycée. M'éloigner de lui va surement être une très bonne chose. Sa proximité a le don de me chambouler. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens lorsque je suis proche de lui.

Je me retourne avant d'entrer dans le lycée et je le vois qui m'observe, il veut s'assurer que je suis en sécurité. A peine la porte passé que je suis abordée par Adrian, son sourire est contagieux et me met automatiquement le même sur le visage.

Adrian : Alors ?

Rose : Alors quoi ?

Adrian : Prêtes pour ce soir ? Je serai là, ainsi que Liss, Christian, André et les parents D.

Je me reconnecte, j'avais presque oublié… Le stress me reprend instantanément, moi qui voulais passer une bonne journée, après avoir passé un super petit déj… La nausée me prend et je regrette d'avoir mangé autant ce matin.

Rose : Je stresse tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

Adrian : Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, je ne doute pas un seul instant, tu es faites pour ça ! Viens, on doit y aller !

La matinée passe plus ou moins rapidement, les rumeurs circulent toujours mais je n'y prête pas attention… J'arrive à la cafétéria, où mes amis sont déjà installés comme chaque vendredi… Je suis nerveuse, ce qui me coupe l'appétit, je prends seulement une pomme et me dirige vers la table.

Liss : Tu ne manges pas ?

Rose : Non je n'ai pas très faim et puis j'ai pris un gros petit déjeuner ce matin !

Liss : Tu stresses pour ce soir ! C'est normal mais tu vas être fantastique ? Tu ne m'as pas dit dans quel hôtel tu t'es installée ?

Je rougis instantanément, on n'a pas encore parlé de ça…

Rose : Et bien, j'ai fini tard hier soir, je voulais dormir au studio n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de prendre une chambre, mais Dimitri n'a pas voulu, il m'a conduit chez lui et j'ai dormi dans la chambre d'ami.

Tous me regardent… Lissa a un sourire sur le visage, je sais parfaitement à quoi elle pense et je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle va m'interroger dès que nous serons toute les 2.

Adrian, semble irrité, ses sourcils se rejoignent presque et entre ceux-ci s'est formé une petite ride caractéristique qu'il est contrarié.

Christian est totalement surpris et ne perd pas l'occasion pour me faire une de ses formidables réflexions…

Christian : Comme quoi, les rumeurs ne sont pas totalement fausses…

Ses paroles me vexe plus que je ne le voudrai, Lissa semble le comprendre et met un coup à son compagnon pour le faire taire. Lissa change de sujet et me demande de l'accompagner ce weekend end faire les magasins, c'est pour ce la que je l'aime tant… Elle me comprend sans que je n'aie besoin de parler…

Je fini les cours à 16h et ne suis pas surprise lorsque j'aperçois Dimitri garé devant l'établissement pour me conduire au studio.

Rose : Tu es incroyable ! Tu sais, jusqu'à hier je me suis toujours débrouiller pour me déplacer !

Dimitri : Peut être bien mais aujourd'hui je suis ton garde du corps et il n'y a pas moyens que tu prennes des risques inutile !

Rose : tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu ne le pense, je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi et de me défendre ! J'étais plutôt douée en art martiaux et ma mère m'a endurcie !

Je me sens obliger de lui expliquer que je ne suis pas faible, je n'aime pas que l'on croit que je suis une jeune fille en détresse qu'il faut sauver…

Dimitri : Des arts martiaux ?

Rose : Exactement !

Dimitri : Et pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

Rose : Parce que mon prof était un sale con avec des mains baladeuses… Je l'ai remis à sa place avec quelques coups bien placé et après il a décidé d'arrêter mon enseignement…

Dimitri : Logique… et ta mère, pourquoi es tu autant en conflit avec elle ?

Rose : Elle ne comprend pas mes choix et les refusent…Et puis, on ne s'est jamais entendue, ma mère est un soldat, sa famille est l'armée… Pas moi !

Cette constations me noue le gorge, décidément cette journée est riche en émotions ! Je réalise que l'on est déjà garé devant le studio, je sors accompagnée de Dimitri et me dirige vers la pièce où se trouve Mason.

Mason : Hey, comment vas-tu ?

Rose : Salut, stressée mais ça va et toi ?

Mason : Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer, tu es prête !

Rose : Mouai…

Alberta : Bonjour Rose, suis moi on va te préparer dans un peu moins de 3h tu seras sur scène ! Tu fais l'ouverture du Gala de charité.

Rose : Il n'y a pas besoin de 3h pour me préparer ! En général 15 min me suffisent…

Alberta : Peut être bien, mais en général tu ne joues pas devant 1000 personnes chérie…

Je ne dis rien et la suis… 1000 personnes, mon dieu … Je crois que je vais être malade !

Le temps passe vite, entre le maquillage, la coiffure, les essayages de vêtement pour enfin aboutir au choix final de la tenue cela prend effectivement prés de 2h00.

Une fois prête, je rejoins Eddy, Dimitri et Mason à l'entrée du studio. Tout les 3 me fixent, je me sens gênée, que leur arrive t-il ? Ai-je de la salade entre les dents ?

Mason : Tu es vraiment canon Rose…

Rose : eeeeeuuuuuuhhhhh, merci

Je suis plutôt surprise par son vocabulaire… mais peu importe le compliment est sympa. Il sort et monte dans le véhicule.

Dimitri : Eddie, vas vérifier les alentours, je ne veux pas qu'on prenne le moindre risques

Eddy : Bien sûr, à tout de suite …

Rose : Dimitri…

Il me regarde et je n'ajoute rien, son regard ma fait clairement comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de négocier avec lui.

Dimitri : Mason a raison, même si je ne l'aurai pas exprimé de la même façon, tu es absolument magnifique !

Rose : Merci, tu es gentil…

Dimitri : Allons y, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois en retard…

Je suis Dimitri et nous montons dans le véhicule. Il conduit, Eddy est à coté de lui et moi je suis à l'arrière à coté de Mason. Je me sens étonnement détendue, et en sécurité malgré le stresse que j'ai ressentie tout la journée. Je pense que Dimitri a cet effet là sur moi.

Nous arrivons devant le grand casino. Eddy sort pour sécuriser les lieux je suppose, tout cela me parait toujours si exagérer…

Dimitri sort du véhicule quelques instants plus tard, Mason le suit, j'inspire profondément et les imitent.

J'arrive devant une porte avec mon prénom inscrit dessus, cela me donne le sourire, je suis reconnue comme artiste, mon rêve est réelle. J'assimile réellement tout cela que maintenant, c'est fou !

Alberta arrive rapidement et me dit de me tenir prête je joue dans 10 minutes…. AAAAAHHHHH

A cet instant, tout tourne dans ma tête, c'est le grand stress. Je prends de profondes inspirations et tente de me calmer. Je prends ma guitare et me tiens prête.

J'approche de la scène et entend que l'on prononce mon nom, alors je m'approche et commence mon interprétation.

Je commence par la chanson qui m'a faite gagner le concours, puis j'enchaine avec celle que j'ai composée hier matin puis enfin la dernière que j'ai retravaillé avec Mason hier soir.

Toi et moi, tout seuls  
C'est trop tard pour dire que nous ne savions pas  
Nous ne devrions pas être, tout seuls  
L'un de nous pourrait perdre le contrôle  
Toutes ces sensations que nous avons caché  
Profondément, oui ils doivent commencer à remonter à la surface  
Pas ici, pas maintenant  
À regarder mes frustrations grandir

Je sais ce que je sens et tu le sens aussi  
Je rêve du premier baiser et de qui fera le premier pas  
Qui va mettre son cœur en première ligne  
Ça pourrait être moi  
Ça pourrait être toi, ce soir

Montres-moi qui tu es  
Arrêtes-moi avant que j'aille trop loin  
Parce que ça fait mal de se retenir  
Donc tiens-moi où je pourrais craquer  
Je suis l'essence, tu es l'allumette  
Je ne suis pas si sûr que nous puissions gérer cela  
Ça pourrait exploser, ça pourrait être une catastrophe  
Je dis prenons le risque

Je sais ce que je sens et tu le sens aussi  
Je rêve du premier baiser et de qui fera le premier pas  
Qui va mettre son cœur en première ligne  
Ça pourrait être moi  
Ça pourrait être toi, ce soir

Je suis toute déboussolée, confuse  
Je ne sais pas quoi faire  
Parce que, je veux, j'aimerais  
Si je savais que tu me veux aussi  
si tu avances plus près alors je vais devoir crier

Ces paroles me rappel ce matin, c'est fou je termine la chanson mon regard constant sur la foule ou se trouve Dimitri, sait il seulement à quel point il m'attire et à quel point les paroles de cette chanson sont vraie ? Je doute et c'est peut être aussi bien ainsi…

Je vois une femme l'approcher et lui dire quelque chose, cela ne dure que quelques secondes, il ne la regarde même pas, son regard est toujours dans ma direction, il lui dit quelques mots et elle repart. Elle paraît en colère… Etrange.

J'ai terminé ma prestation, une foule d'applaudissement me dit que ces personnes ont appréciées mes chansons. Je suis heureuse, c'est absolument fantastique…

Je repars en direction des loges, j'entend du bruits mais n'y prête pas attention. Mason m'accueil avec une tonne de compliments, il est vraiment gentil.

Alberta est enjouée et me souris en me disant que j'ai été parfaite. Je me retourne et décide de rejoindre mes amis qui sont encore dans la salle. Dimitri est instantanément à mes côtés, je ne m'en formalise pas.

Ils sont tous là, Adrian me serre dans ses bras et me félicite, Lissa en fait autant, Mia rit d'excitation, Christian me félicite et étonnamment ne fait aucune remarque désagréable… INCROYABLE !

André est présent il me regarde de façon bienveillante, je me sens apaisée lorsqu'il est là, il est mon point d'ancrage mon grand frère de cœur. Je lui souris en retour et ne résiste pas à l'étreindre.  
Enfin, les parents de Lissa, me serrent l'un après l'autre dans leurs bras et me disent à quel point ils sont fière de moi c'est grisant…

Nous nous amusons plusieurs heures lorsqu'à 3h du matin je ressens le contre coup de la journée. Je me dirige vers les loges pour récupérer mes affaires. Dimitri est là, Eddy avec mes amis.

Il y a beaucoup de bruits, je suppose que tout le monde remballe… Tout à coup les portes de sortie de secours s'ouvrent et une foule arrive sur moi, Dimitri régit instantanément et essai de les retenir.

Dimitri : Vas dans ta loge Rose.

Ni une ni deux, j'y cours. Je referme la porte derrière moi et souffle. Je reste collé contre la porte un instant puis me secoue mentalement.

Je dois préparer mes affaires pour que l'on rentre. Dimitri va probablement vite arriver.

Je m'approche de la table, prend mon sac et le rempli de mes affaires. Des photos attirent mon regard. Sur chacune d'elle, on me voit… Au lycée, au studio, dans la rue, et sur la scène de tout à l'heure.

C'est quoi ce délire ? Qui est le taré qui me suit ? Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, je tremble… je panique complètement. Je ne veux plus les voir, je les jette par terre et continu à rassembler mes biens.

Je suis prête et attend Dimitri, que fait il ? Je m'assois en l'attendant et inconsciemment mon regard se tourne a nouveau sur les photos, une attire mon regard en particulier, elle est retourné et quelque chose est écris dessus.

« TU SERAS A MOI OU A PERSONNE »

Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux, j'espère a une mauvaise blague mais ce n'est pas le cas.

A cet instant Dimitri, rentre et me fait sursauter.

Dimitri : On s'en va, les couloirs sont dégagés !

Rose :…

Je ne réponds pas encore sous le choc de toutes ces photos. Dimitri s'approche de moi et me prend la photo des mains.

J'entends comme un grognement mais ne me formalise pas, je suis trop perturbée pour ça.

Dimitri : Rose, d''ou viennent ces photos ?... Rose ?répond moi !

Rose : Je ne sais pas, elles étaient sur la table a coté de mes affaires...

Je réalise soudain que quelqu'un est venu dans ma loge…

Rose : quelqu'un… quelqu'un est venu dans la loge et a déposer les photos, c'est.. c'est pas possible, il me veut quoi ? Je.. Si son but est de me faire flipper et bien c'est réussi…

Je tremble comme une feuille, je me recroqueville et laisse les larmes coulées.

Dimitri : Calmes toi Rose, On s'en va, je ne vais laisser personne s'approcher, viens…

Il pose sa veste sur mes épaules afin de m'apaiser, cela fonctionne un peu, son odeur me calme, mais je ne me sens pas le courage de faire le moindre mouvement. Je suppose que Dimitri a compris car il me prend dans ses bras et me conduit à la voiture.

Eddy conduit, je suis a l'arrière accroché a Dimitri. Celui-ci me parle pour me rassurer.

Dimitri : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas bien se passer, je vais te protéger…. Oh ma Roza

Je ne dis rien et me contente de regarder l'obscurité a travers les fenêtres du véhicule.

Rapidement, je sens que l'on me transporte mais je suis trop déconnectée pour savoir ou. Mon corps et mon esprit son totalement dissocié a cet instant.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe avant que je sorte de ma torpeur, je suis allongée sur un lit… Je suis dans la chambre d'ami de Dimitri.

Je regarde l'heure, il est 6h, je suis atrocement fatiguée. Je décide de me rendormir. Le sommeil vient rapidement.

Je suis bousculée et me réveille en sursaut, Dimitri me regarde inquiet.


End file.
